utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
☆YELL☆
|font color = white |track color = #FEDA77 |CD name = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Shinomiya Natsuki |previous = Sirius he no Chikai シリウスへの誓い |next = Sirius he no Chikai (off vocal) シリウスへの誓い (off vocal) |current track = ☆YELL☆}} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE2000% アイドルソング 四ノ宮 那月 ☆YELL☆ |image = |kanji name = ☆YELL☆ |romaji name = ☆YELL☆ |translation = ☆YELL☆ |type = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song |artist = Shinomiya Natsuki (Taniyama Kishow) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Kikuta Daisuke |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Shinomiya Natsuki|'Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Shinomiya Natsuki']], sung by [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] who is voiced by ''Taniyama Kishow''. Lyrics English = A wise man once said, “In life, there is both joy and pain” Softly, gently, let’s cast our prayers into the sky As we count down, let’s jump at the magic word! (Let’s yell!) “Lucky, happy☆ round and round, up and down♪” Granting happiness, it’s sparkling☆ Good work everyday! We really did our best again today! Aiming towards (Go! Go! Go!) the future, (Go! Go! Go!) You are (Happy-ppy!) so beautiful! Purely believing with all your heart in tomorrow As the sun shines, smiling sweetly, in the sky, I want to become your place in the sun! Sobbing, sobbing, there are days when tears soak your heart That magic word for your smiling face, please call it! (Let’s yell!) “Lucky, happy☆ round and round, up and down♪” Dwelling in your smile, it’s sparkling☆ Your smiling face is the thing I love most in all the world! Three steps (forward), two steps (back), Always enjoying (Happy-ppy!) every step of the way! Let’s meet once more in our dreams! Although the earth is round, where are you hurrying off to? So carefree, let’s go for it! (Let’s yell!) “Lucky, happy☆ round and round, up and down♪” Magic words, they’re sparkling☆ We’ll be fine just like this, 365 days a year! (One more time!) “Lucky, happy☆ round and round, up and down♪” Granting happiness, it’s sparkling☆ Good work everyday! We really did our best again today! Aiming towards (Go! Go! Go!) the future, (Go! Go! Go!) You are (Happy-ppy!) so beautiful! Purely believing with all your heart in tomorrow Now, let’s go!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = “jinsei, raku ga arya ku mo aru” tte koto da to erai dare ka ga sou ittemashita negai wo FUWARIN x2 osora ni nagete mimashou KAUNTO DAUN tonde yuke Magic Word (Let’s Yell!) “RAKKII HAPPII ☆ KURUKURU pyokorin♪” shiawase kanae Kirarin☆ ichinichi otsukaresama　yoku kyou mo ganbarimashita mirai (Go x3) mezasu (Go x3) anata wa (HAPPIPPI) BYUUTIFURU PYUA wo mune ni shinjite ashita he sora ni taiyou ga NIKKORI to teru youni anata no hidamari ni naritai kara namida ga SHIKURIN x2 HAATO wo nurasu hi wa ne egao no aikotoba Please Call It (Let’s Yell!) “RAKKII HAPPII ☆ KURUKURU pyokorin♪” SUMAIRU yadore Kirarin☆ waratteru sono kao ga　sekai de ichiban suki sanpo (susumi) niho wo (modoru) itsumo (HAPPIPPI) ENJOINGU yume no naka de mou ichido aimashou chikyuu wa marui no ni　isoide doko ni iku no? okiraku na kurai de Go For It (Let’s Yell!) “RAKKII HAPPII ☆ KURUKURU pyokorin♪” mahou no kotoba Kirarin☆ sanbyaku rokujuu go nichi kore de mou daijoubu! (mo ikkai!) “RAKKII HAPPII ☆ KURUKURU pyokorin♪” shiawase kanae Kirarin☆ ichinichi otsukaresama　yoku kyou mo ganbarimashita mirai (Go x3) mezasu (Go x3) anata wa (HAPPIPPI) BYUUTIFURU PYUA wo mune ni shinjite ashita he saa yukou |-| Kanji = 「人生、楽がありゃ苦もある」って事だと 偉い誰かがそう言ってました 願いをフワリン×2お空に投げてみましょう カウントダウン飛んでゆけMagic Word (Let's yell!) 「ラッキーハッピー☆クルクルぴょこりん♪」 幸せ叶えっKirarin☆ 一日お疲れさま　よく今日もがんばりました 未来（Go×3）目指す（Go×3） あなたは（ハッピッピ）ビューティフル ピュアを胸に信じて明日へ 空に太陽がニッコリと照るように あなたの日溜まりになりたいから 涙がシクリン×2ハートを濡らす日はね 笑顔の合言葉Please call it (Let's yell!) 「ラッキーハッピー☆クルクルぴょこりん♪」 スマイル宿れっKirarin☆ 笑ってるその顔が　世界で一番好き 3歩（進み）2歩を（戻る） いつも（ハッピッピ）エンジョイング 夢の中でもう一度会いましょう 地球は丸いのに　急いでどこに行くの？ お気楽なくらいでGo for it (Let's yell!) 「ラッキーハッピー☆クルクルぴょこりん♪」 魔法の言葉っKirarin☆ 365日これでもう大丈夫！（もいっかい！） 「ラッキーハッピー☆クルクルぴょこりん♪」 幸せ叶えっKirarin☆ 一日お疲れさま　よく今日もがんばりました 未来（Go×3）目指す（Go×3） あなたは（ハッピッピ）ビューティフル ピュアを胸に信じて明日へ さあゆこう歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = ☆YELL☆ |file link = }} |track name = ☆YELL☆ (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Shinomiya Natsuki's route in the game All Star After Secret. References Navigation |tint1 = #FBC535}} Category:Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs)